Trust You, trust me!
by Lily-Rose-Bella
Summary: Rosalie, Bella et Alice sont soeurs, les deux dernières emménagent à côté des frères Cullen. Edward craque tout de suite pour Bella mais qui est déjà prise. Tandis que Jasper, coureur de jupons, tente de séduire Alice pour la mettre dans son lit.
1. Memories and removals

_**Je reposte le premier chapitre après avoir fait quelques légères modifications et correction, mais l'histoire est toujours la même, rien n'a changé ^^ Pour celles qui arrivent, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyé des reviews que j'attends avec impatience! ^^**_

* * *

**1 **_**Memories and removals**_

* * *

_**[Bella]

* * *

**_

**Bella, le camion est là!** me cria Alice.

**J'arrive, je ferme le dernier carton.** Lui répondis-je.

Je venais enfin d'avoir un poste dans un magazine renommé et ma petite sœur venait de terminer ses études de stylisme. Comme ni elle, ni moi n'avions les moyens de payer le loyer d'un appartement dans le centre de new York, nous allions emménager ensemble. J'allais rejoindre Alice qui connaissait déjà la ville et notre aînée, Rosalie, qui y avait ouvert son propre garage de voitures et vivait dans le Bronx avec son fiancé, Royce.

Ce déménagement me ramenait dix ans plus tôt, lorsque ma mère, Renée, s'était mariée pour la quatrième fois et que nous avions dû toutes les trois la suivre chez son nouveau mari, loin de Forks et de mon père.

Renée avait été brièvement mariée à Richard Hale, un riche banquier qui l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Bien que son premier mari ne voulait pas d'enfant, il avait reconnu Rose et envoyait régulièrement une pension à son ex-femme jusqu'à ce que leur fille quitte l'université.

Deux ans plus tard, elle tombait amoureuse du nouveau shérif de Forks, Charlie Swan et l'épousait, après seulement quelques semaines, à Las Vegas. Peu après ma naissance, Renée fuit la petite ville pour s'échapper avec son nouvel amant, James Brandon, nous trainant Rose et moi avec elle.

Mais James commença à la battre, ce qui décida ma mère de le quitter alors qu'elle était enceinte sans le savoir. Quelques mois plus tard, naissait Alice, la petite dernière. Celle-ci avait hérité du caractère enjoué et de la petite taille de notre mère, tandis que Rosalie ressemblait du côté de son père et que moi j'étais le portrait craché du mien. Nous étions toutes les trois fort différentes aussi bien physiquement, que moralement.

**Bella, Charlie au téléphone!** m'annonça ma sœur alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir.

**Alice, quand arrêteras-tu de répondre sur mon portable?** m'exaspérai-je.

Curieuse comme elle l'était, mon lutin de sœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de décrocher le téléphone de ses proches, aussi bien le mien que celui de Maman, de Rose ou Phil.

A l'âge de 16 ans, alors que Rosalie était partie pour l'université de New York, je laissai ma mère et Alice avec Phil pour aller revivre chez mon père que je connaissais peu. J'avais besoin de me rapprocher de lui.

- **Tu vas me manquer ma Bella! **me dit ma mère lorsque j'embarquai dans l'avion pour Seattle.

Ainsi je quittai le soleil d'Arizona pour le froid et l'humidité de l'état de Washington. J'allai ensuite à l'université d'Harvard, où j'étudiai le journalisme avec ma meilleure amie, Angela. Cela faisait maintenant un an que j'étais à la recherche d'un boulot et j'étais heureuse d'en avoir trouvé un bon, grâce à l'intervention de Royce, mon futur beau-frère. Je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup, mais je lui étais redevable pour ce job fantastique.

**Jacob vient d'embarquer dans l'avion pour New York,** me prévint mon père au téléphone.

**Pourquoi il ne m'a pas téléphoné avant?** me plaignis-je.

**Tu sais comment nous sommes les hommes, on oublie toujours tout.**

**Ben s'il m'oublie déjà, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on sera vieux!**

**Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Bell's. mais dans la précipitation il a oublié de te téléphoner avant d'embarquer et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je te prévienne.**

**Merci Papa. Faut que j'y aille, le camion est là.**

Je raccrochai et vis que tout était dans le camion et pus enfin quitter mon petit appart misérable pour une nouvelle vie. Je me souvins du jour où j'étais arrivé à Cambridge quatre ans plus tôt avec Angie. Celle-ci m'avait abandonnée pour rejoindre son petit-ami Ben à Seattle à la fin de nos études, me laissant seule dans ce petit appartement où nous avions emménagé pour éviter de vivre sur le campus.

Je pris ma vieille Chevrolet et suivis le camion et la Porsche d'Alice pour la direction de Manhattan.

Tout en conduisant, je me souvins du jour où j'étais arrivée à Forks et que Jacob était arrivé avec la Chevrolet qu'il avait retapée à la demande de Charlie. Billy, le père de Jacob et le meilleur ami de mon père, ne pouvant plus la conduire après son accident, avait décidé de la revendre, à mon plus grand bonheur.

* * *

_**[Edward]

* * *

**_

Nos deux pots-de-colle d'anciennes voisines étant enfin parties, j'espérais que les deux nouvelles ne seraient pas aussi chiantes. Lauren et Jessica pouvaient vraiment être agaçantes et j'étais content d'être débarrassé de ces deux folles. Je me souvins lorsque Jasper et moi avions emménagé il y a plus d'un an.

**Bonjour, je suis Lauren et mon amie c'est Jessica. Vous êtes célibataires?** nous demanda-t-elle.

**Heu … **Hésitai-je. **Non, pas moi**, mentis-je. **Mais mon frère oui!**

**Comme c'est dommage! Tu es super sexy. **Me lâcha directement ma nouvelle voisine.

A peine arrivé, je me faisais déjà draguer par une allumeuse qui ne s'intéressait qu'à mon physique. J'avais dû faire appel à mon assommante collègue, Tanya, qui me courait après depuis notre première année en fac de médecine. Elle était en plus la sœur de la petite-amie d'Emmett, notre aîné à Jasper et moi.

Heureusement, mon frère me débarrassa vite fait de l'allumeuse et sa colocataire en s'envoyant en l'air l'une et puis l'autre et les laissant ensuite tomber, ce qu'il avait pour habitude de faire après avoir couché une fois avec une fille. Il était rofesseur d'histoire à l'université de Columbia, là où je faisais mes dernières années d'études.

**J'espère que les nouvelles voisines seront sexy!** me confia mon frère.

**Moi j'espère seulement qu'elles seront moins collantes que les deux autres!** me plaignis-je.

**Je me rappelle du premier jour où Lauren t'es directement rentré dedans!** rit-il.

**Ouais, ben je te remercie de m'en avoir débarrassé, même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps!**

**On devrait les inviter,** proposa Jasper. **Pour faire connaissance.**

**Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**Elles peuvent pas être pires que leurs précédentes.**

**Si tu veux, **acquiesçai-je finalement.** Mais si elles m'ennuient, je m'en vais.**

**Pas de problème petit frère!**

Le lendemain, nous entendîmes du bruit dans le couloir et Jasper alla ouvrir la porte, je le suivais pour y trouver deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui étaient en train de monter des cartons dans l'appartement voisin.

**Je peux vous aider?** leur demanda mon coureur de frère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**Pourquoi pas?** répondit la petite aux cheveux noirs. **C'est gentil, merci.**

**Avec plaisir**, lui dit mon frère avec son ton de charmeur.

La jeune femme regardait mon frère avec de grands yeux brillant, son charme agissait déjà.

**Salut!** me dit une voix d'ange.

**Heu … Salut!** répondis-je. **Je m'appelle Edward et mon frère, qui n'a même pas prit la peine de se présenter, s'appelle Jasper**, plaisantai-je.

**Moi c'est Bella, **dit la belle brune aux yeux chocolat. **Et ma sœur c'est Alice.**

**Enchanté, **lui dis-je en tendant la main.

Je ressentis une décharge électrique lorsqu'elle toucha ma main et restai un moment à la fixer. Elle était magnifique et semblait très sympathique au premier coup d'œil.

En général, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'assurance avec les filles, je savais que la plupart d'entre-elles ne regardait chez moi que mon corps et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais eu que deux relations sérieuses dans ma vie à 23 ans, parce que je me méfiais. Mais Bella m'attirait déjà fortement.

**Bella?** appela un jeune homme au teint halé. **Je mets ça où?**

**Dans ma chambre s'il te plait**, lui dit-elle.

L'indien entra dans l'appartement et en ressortit bien vite, me fixant avec des yeux noirs.

**Je suis Jacob, le petit-ami de Bella.** Précisa-t-il en se présentant.

Celle-ci rougit.

**Moi c'est Edward, le voisin.**

Apparemment ce Jacob était jaloux de tout homme qui posait le regard sur sa copine et c'était donc mal parti pour moi. Pour une fois qu'une femme me plaisait au premier regard, elle n'était pas libre. Mais je pouvais déjà voir que Bella n'était pas une femme comme les autres, elle semblait différente de celles qui me couraient après depuis le lycée et je regrettais de pas avoir ma chance. Jasper et Alice remontèrent, tandis que j'observais toujours ma belle voisine. Mon frère le remarqua et me lança un clin d'œil avant de suivre le lutin.


	2. Confidences and acquaintances

J'ai recorrigé également ce chapitre mais il n'y a pas de changement, bonne lecture aux nouvelles et j'attends vos reviews comme toujours, elles sont la seule récompense à mon job! ^^

* * *

**2 **_**Confidences and acquaintances**_

* * *

_**[Bella]**_

* * *

Alice avait craqué pour le nouveau voisin et elle n'était pas la seule ! Mais ce n'était pas le même voisin. Comme par hasard, ils étaient frères eux aussi. J'étais complètement captivée par la beauté et la gentillesse d'Edward. Cependant, il y avait Jacob et j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Je voyais bien qu'il était déjà jaloux du bel homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je n'étais pas super amoureuse de Jake, mais je le connaissais mieux que ce bellâtre que je venais de rencontrer. J'avais toujours connu mon petit-ami et il savait tout de moi dans les moindres détails. Mais mes pensées étaient tournées vers ce beau mâle aux cheveux désordonnés et d'une couleur étrangement bronze. Il était sans doute l'homme le plus séduisant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Jacob était pas mal dans son genre, mais Edward m'éblouissait tellement plus.

Je détournai enfin les yeux de mon magnifique voisin et rentrai avec celui qui m'aimait. Après avoir enfin monté tous les cartons dans l'appartement, Jasper rejoignit Edward à côté et Jake rentra à son nouvel appart.

**Enfin terminé,** soupira ma sœur. **Je suis épuisée!**

**Il te plait on dirait le voisin?** lui fis-je remarquer.

**Mmmhhh!** répondit-elle. **Je ne suis pas la seule à fondre pour le voisin,** rit-elle ensuite.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Alors elle avait remarqué comment j'avais surement dû fixer Edward et elle avait compris immédiatement que j'étais séduite, comme elle avec le frère. Je ne niai pas mais ne dit rien.

**C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal tous les deux!** ajouta Alice. **Mais je préfère les blonds.**

**J'espère pour toi qu'il est libre,** lui dis-je. **Je suis sûre que deux beaux mecs comme eux ne peuvent être encore célibataire. Ils ont surement une petite-amie.**

**Arrête de ruiner mes espoirs, toi tu as quelqu'un, moi je cherche encore!** s'exclama ma frangine.

**Désolée, mais j'essaie d'être réaliste.**

**Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas emménagé avec Jacob?** me demanda-t-elle.

**Parce que je suis trop jeune, que je veux garder encore ma liberté et que je ne pouvais pas te laisser vivre toute seule dans cette immense ville.** **Tu es ma petite sœur et je dois te protéger,** ris-je.

**Des excuses, oui! Avoue que tu rêvais de vivre à côté de deux dieux vivants comme les Cullen!**

**Ah! Tu connais leur nom alors? **m'étonnais-je.

**C'est écrit sur leur boîte aux lettres à l'entrée de l'immeuble. En tous cas, je l'aurai ce Jasper!**

J'étais sûre qu'elle y arriverait. Alice réussissait toujours ce qu'elle entreprenait, ou plutôt elle essayait quand elle était certaine de parvenir à ses fins, à croire qu'elle avait un don pour savoir quand les choses se passeraient bien ou pas. Moi je me contentais de vivre comme je le sentais, sans me soucier du futur.

Après un repos bien mérité dans ma nouvelle chambre, je me réveillai tôt avant de commencer ma première journée de boulot au New York Post, à défaut de ne pas avoir été embauchée par le grand New York Times. Après tout, je venais à peine de sortir de l'université et c'était déjà un super job que j'avais décroché grâce à Royce, le fiancé de Rosalie. Celle-ci avait même décidé d'employer Jacob comme mécanicien dans son garage. Etonnant pour une fille aussi belle et intelligente que l'était ma sœur aînée, d'être passionnée par les voitures et la mécanique. Cela ne plaisait pas trop à son mec qu'elle travaille dans ce milieu, voire qu'elle travaille tout simplement. Il était possessif et du genre vieux jeux, à penser qu'une femme doit rester derrière les fourneaux.

Lorsque je sortis pour me rendre au boulot, la porte d'à côté s'ouvrit sur le grand blond qui faisait fondre ma petite sœur. Jasper était habillé simplement mais d'une manière chique et je le trouvai presqu'aussi beau que son jeune frère. Il me vit et me sourit, le même sourire que celui qui m'avait séduite chez Edward la veille.

**Bonjour … Bella, c'est ça? **me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête pour confirmer.

**Bonjour Jasper et encore merci de nous avoir aidé hier.**

**Mais c'était avec plaisir**, dit-il d'un ton séducteur.

J'eus soudain une très bonne idée qui devrait plaire à Alice.

**Que diriez-vous si nous vous invitions à dîner pour faire plus ample connaissance?** proposai-je.

**Bien sûr!** approuva-t-il. **Quand voulez-vous nous inviter?**

**Je dois encore en parler avec Alice et je vous dirai ce qu'il en est ce soir.**

**Très bien, **dit-il.** J'attends ce dîner avec impatience. **Puis il descendit.

Une fois arrivée au journal, j'appelai ma sœur qui en hurla de joie à mes oreilles.

* * *

_**[Edward]**_

* * *

**Comment tu les trouves les nouvelles voisines?** me demanda mon frère avec un sourire.

**Très bien,** lui répondis-je. **Elles ont l'air très sympathique.**

**Quelque chose me dit que la brune te plait beaucoup! **

**Bella? Heu … Elle est mignonne, mais malheureusement déjà prise, **soupirai-je.

**Oh, mais ça peut toujours s'arranger! **rit Jasper. **Il suffit de t'en débarrasser. A mon avis, vu la façon dont cette fille te regardait, ça ne sera pas difficile. En plus il est jaloux, les filles détestent ça!**

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?** lui demandai-je.

**L'expérience, mon frère!** me lâcha celui-ci.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, une fille me plaisait vraiment et sans même vraiment la connaître. J'avais juste une impression qu'en plus d'être jolie, elle était intelligente, gentille et discrète. Tout ce que j'appréciais chez une femme. En plus, ses yeux chocolat m'avaient complètement envoûté.

Lorsque je rentrai de l'hôpital le lendemain soir, après une journée difficile à devoir essayer d'échapper aux griffes de Tanya, la future belle-sœur de notre frère aîné, je me vautrai dans le canapé en soufflant. Cette blonde pimbêche n'avait pas encore compris, après toutes ces années à lui dire non, qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Emmett et que lui-même en discute avec sa copine, Kate, la sœur de Tanya.

**Dure journée?** me questionna Jasper en voyant ma tête.

**J'ai passé le temps à éviter Tanya au lieu de trouver un super cas à m'occuper. Garrett m'a évincé sur une greffe de poumon parce que j'ai dû courir pour échapper à cette furie, une vraie calamité!**

**Pauvre Edward! Tant que tu seras célibataire, elle continuera à tenter sa chance. Trouve-toi une femme et elle te laissera enfin tranquille!** m'annonça mon frère.

**Comme si c'était si simple que ça de trouver**, me plaignis-je.

**Nous sommes invités demain soir, tu fais quelque chose?** me questionna-t-il soudainement.

**Heu … non, je rentre plus tôt et j'ai ma journée de libre après-demain.**

**Cool, tu m'accompagnes chez les filles d'à côté. Bella nous a invités à dîner. **

J'étais sûr qu'à cet instant mes lèvres devaient s'étendre jusqu'aux oreilles tellement j'étais enchanté par cette nouvelle. D'ailleurs mon frère me regarda avec un sourire goguenard et je rougis instantanément.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, Bella était aussi belle qu'intelligente. Elle était douce et timide, mais surtout une cuisinière hors pair. Le repas était succulent et l'ambiance très chaleureuse. J'avais passé du bon temps.

Je remarquai que mon frère flirtait avec le petit lutin joyeux qui semblait s'en réjouir. Je devais penser à en parler à sa sœur pour qu'elle l'avertisse que Jasper était un vrai séducteur et avait pour habitude de jeter les femmes dès qu'il les avait mis dans son lit. Alice était trop bien pour être abusée par un salaud comme mon frère.

Apparemment ma belle venait de sortir d'Harvard, rien que ça ! Et travaillait maintenant pour l'un des meilleurs quotidiens de la ville. Cette fille m'impressionnait de plus en plus, mais je sentis que nous ne pourrions qu'être de simples amis, que je ne pouvais espérer plus. Elle connaissait ce Jacob depuis tellement longtemps que je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. Je devais probablement être malchanceux pour que la seule fille qui ait pu attirer mon attention ne soit pas libre. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

Lorsque nous quittâmes les voisines pour rentrer, j'embrassai Alice sur le front, tellement elle était petite par rapport à moi et je vis mon frère lui caresser la joue et lui lancer un clin d'œil en sortant. Après que celui-ci ait pris Bella dans ses bras, ce qui me rendit un peu envieux, je m'approchai lentement d'elle et tendis mes lèvres sur sa joue, proche de ses lèvres trop tentantes. Au moment où je la frôlai, je sentis à nouveau un courant électrique entre nous et des frissons me parcoururent le corps. Je vis que ses yeux étaient grand ouvert de surprise et que les poils de ses bras étaient hérissés. Avait-elle aussi senti la même chose que moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?


	3. Shopping and talking

_**Désolée d'avoir tardé à posté enfin la suite, mais entre mes vacances, mon ordi qui me plante dès que je rentre, mes douleurs au bras et mes problèmes, je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai enfin pris le temps de vous l'écrire, surtout que j'ai enfin eu des idées qui m'ont illuminé le cerveau! ^^ **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et alertes, j'espère en avoir plein d'autres à la fin de ce chapitre qui sera cette fois-ci du point de vue d'Edward en premier avant Bella. ^^ Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews après! lol**_

* * *

**3 **_**Shopping and talking**_

* * *

_**[Edward]**_

* * *

J'avais pris la décision d'avertir Bella au sujet de mon frère. Je ne voulais pas qu'une fille aussi bien qu'Alice tombe dans les filets de mon frère, elle ne méritait pas de se faire traiter de la sorte.

-** Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes?** Lui demandai-je alors que nous nous croisâmes.

- **Bien sûr!** Me répondit-elle.

Sachant qu'Alice était déjà rentrée à cette heure et que Jasper ne l'était pas encore, je l'invitai à entrer chez moi et la priai de s'asseoir confortablement dans le divan.

- **Je te sers quelque chose à boire?** Lui proposai-je.

**- Non merci,** dit-elle directement. **Si tu allais droit au but. D'abord il faut que tu saches que je suis avec Jacob et qu'il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous!**

**- Oh oui, je sais, **dis-je gêné.** Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler mais de mon frère et ta sœur et la possibilité qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.**

**- Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous en mêler.**

**- Moi je le pense. Alice me semble être une fille bien.** Elle acquiesça. **Je connais Jasper et je sais comment il traite les filles et je ne souhaite pas que ta sœur fasse les frais de son attitude.**

- **Comment ça? **S'étonna Bella.

- **Mon frère est un vrai coureur de jupon, un Casanova. Il séduit les filles et dès qu'il les a eu dans son lit, il les jète comme de vulgaires vieilles chaussettes.**

Même si j'adorais mon frère et que j'admirais son assurance face aux filles, qu'il était meilleur séducteur que moi, je ne lui ferais pas de cadeau et ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche pour charmer le petit lutin et la balancer ensuite. Bella sembla surprise par mon avertissement.

- **Dans ce cas, je vais avertir Alice de se méfier. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.** Annonça-t-elle.

Elle se leva puis repartit vers la porte pour retourner chez elle et c'est à cet instant que j'entendis la clé tourner dans notre serrure: Jasper venait de rentrer.

- **Hey! Salut Bella, quelle surprise de te voir ici!** Lança mon frangin.

- **Salut!** Dit-elle d'un ton sec, puis sortit de notre appartement.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, elle s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin?** Questionna Jasper.

- **Probablement,** lui dis-je.

- **De quoi avez-vous parlé? **

**- Pas grand chose, **marmonnai-je, ne pouvant lui dire la vérité ou il me tuerait.

- **Ça fait 2 semaines qu'elles sont là, tu ne lui as toujours pas dit qu'elle te plaisait?**

**- Non. De toute façon elle a été directe avec moi aujourd'hui. Elle est avec ce Jacob!**

**- Si déjà tu t'habillais plus classe Eddy. Tu as vu comment t'es fagoté? **

Je grognai à sa réflexion. Je me sentais très bien comme ça! Je savais que les pulls à col roulé étaient démodés et que j'avais du mal à assimiler les couleurs et que je m'habillais donc toujours avec des couleurs sombres, mais ça n'empêchait pas les filles de me tourner autour pour autant.

- **Je t'emmène faire du shopping ce weekend pour changer ton look. On doit faire de toi un nouvel Edward! T'inquiète pas c'est moi qui offre. Une avance pour Noël, **rit-il.

Si c'était lui qui offrait de me payer une nouvelle garde-robe, alors pourquoi refuser?

Après tout un samedi passé au Rockefeller Center, où nous tombâmes plusieurs fois sur les filles, je sortis des magasins avec une dizaine de sacs, tous rien que pour moi. Mon frère m'avait acheté de nouveaux boxers, ce qui était embarrassant, prétextant que les caleçons faisaient négligés et surement pas sexy. Connaissant ma taille, il avait ajouté dans le panier une tonne de chemises toutes de couleurs différentes et moins ternes que celles qu'il avait jeté aux ordures la veille.

- **Mais pourquoi tu balance tout à la poubelle?** M'étais-je plaint.

- **Pour que tu n'aies pas l'occasion de les remettre, **avait-il rétorqué.** Et je ne voudrais pas que d'autres hommes portent des horreurs pareilles, les pauvres! **

En plus des sous-vêtement et des chemises, mon frère avait opté pour quelques jeans assez chics et des pulls en cachemire pour hommes, ce qui ferait de moi, selon lui, un homme classe. Nous avions également pris quelques costumes de haute couture. La totalité des vêtements aurait couté une fortune pour un mec comme Jasper, j'avais donc partagé les frais avec lui et l'avait invité au resto.

* * *

_**[Bella]**_

* * *

J'avais été surprise par la nouvelle d'Edward concernant son frère et m'étais empressée d'avertir ma sœur, mais elle refusait de m'écouter.

- **Arrête avec tes bêtises!** Me reprocha-t-elle. **Tu ne le connais même pas.**

- **C'est Edward qui m'en a parlé.** Me défendis-je. **Il sait comment est son frère.**

- **Je crois qu'il est simplement jaloux à l'idée que son frère puisse avoir une relation et toi aussi!**

- **C'est à toi d'arrêter tes bêtises!** Ripostai-je.** J'ai Jacob!**

**- Jacob?** S'esclaffa-t-elle. **Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as pas vu? Et puis je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment ce gars, sinon tu aurais accepté sa proposition de vivre ensemble. Je trouve pas qu'il soit pour toi, tu mérites mieux!** Me lança ma sœur.

- J**'aime Jacob, je le connais depuis toujours et je suis bien avec lui. Je t'ai dit que je voulais simplement profiter que je suis encore jeune et être libre.** M'énervai-je.

- **Il y a d'autres mecs que Jake bon sang! Et il y en a un super qui est fait pour toi et qui habite de l'autre côté du couloir et toi tu ne penses qu'à ce chien!**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à Jake? **

**- Je penses juste que tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un mécanicien jaloux et possessif. Pour ça il irait bien avec Royce. Je comprends pas comment mes sœurs peuvent avoir si mauvais goût!**

**- Parce que toi tu préfères les Don Juan qui sautent sur tout ce qui bouge et les jètent après!**

**- Dis-moi honnêtement que tu ne trouves pas Edward à ton goût et je te laisse tranquille. **M'annonça Alice. **Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ça se voit. Vous avez la même façon de vous fringuer avec des loques! **

**- Non mais on est pas des accros à la mode comme toi! **Rouspétai-je. **Il est très bien Edward. **

**- Il te plait alors? **M'interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- **Il est bel homme, charmant, gentil et tout mais ça s'arrête là!**

**- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré ma Bella! **Soupira Alice pour terminer la conversation. **Samedi je t'emmène faire du shopping,** ajouta-t-elle. **Et c'est sans rouspéter!**

Ma petite sœur sait très bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement parcourir les boutiques toute la journée, encore moins quand c'est elle qui dirige, mais je n'avais pas le choix et peut-être ça la distrairait de Jasper et Edward Cullen, mais c'était sans compter sur les deux hommes. Nous les croisâmes plusieurs fois au Rockefeller pendant que ma frangine me trainait de magasins en magasins. Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas arrêtée de courir vers nos voisins pour aller les saluer. Je vis qu'Edward était chargé de sacs. Il refaisait sa garde-robe, me dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Je ressortis du centre commercial aussi chargé que mon séduisant voisin, avec de nouveaux ensembles dessous, plus des jupes et des robes que je ne porterais sans doute jamais. Par contre, les pantalons tailleurs que j'avais choisis et qu'Alice avait approuvés étaient parfaits.

Le lundi, j'enfilai un de ces nouveaux tailleurs et sortis en même temps que ma frangine pour aller travailler. Lorsque nous sortîmes toutes les deux, nous vîmes un homme de dos qui avait la même silhouette qu'Edward et la même couleur de cheveux, mais ils avaient l'air plus courts et il était habillé différemment que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Alice reçu un choc.

- **Salut les filles!** Lança Edward avec un grand sourire.

- **Je vois que le shopping de samedi a bien servi,** marmonna Alice.

Je vis notre voisin rougir, embarrassé. Mais j'approuvai ma sœur. Ça le changeait cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux et sa nouvelle façon de s'habiller qui le rendait si sexy. En plus la couleur de son pull faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes et les reflets bronzes de ses cheveux.

Alors qu'Edward était rentré dans l'ascenseur, j'étais restée bouche bée dans le couloir, étonné par ce changement si brusque et qui me faisait réaliser à quel point mon séduisant voisin était sublime. Ce serait presque l'homme parfait, mais je ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour en juger. S'il n'y avait pas eu Jake, je pense que je lui aurais sauté dessus dès que je l'avais reconnu. J'avais dû faire d'ailleurs preuve d'une immense retenue pour ne pas subir à la tentation.

Pendant mon heure de déjeuner, j'étais allée au Starbuck du coin me prendre un petit sandwich et un café pour me remonter pour le reste de la journée. Alors que je cherchais un endroit où m'asseoir, je ne vis aucune table de libre, mais fus surprise de trouver le bel homme qui vivait à côté de chez moi, assis seul à une table, lisant un livre et qui portait des lunettes!

Il leva la tête vers moi et je constatai que ses lunettes le rendaient encore plus sexy!


	4. New arrivals and attractions

_**Après avoir attendu de longs mois, voici enfin le chapitre 4! Merci pour vos reviews et alertes, ainsi que pour votre patience et votre fidélité. Je ne peux pas vous promettre pour quand je posterai la suite mais j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira avec l'arrivée de Rosalie, Emmett et Esmée. Merci également à LuneBlanche, ma nouvelle bêta, pour sa correction. Parce que j'ai beau être excellente pour voir les fautes chez les autres, c'est pas le cas pour moi-même! mdr**_

* * *

**4 **_**New arrivals**_ _**and attractions**_

* * *

_**[Bella]**_

* * *

Cela faisait à présent quelques mois que j'avais emménagé avec Alice et je me sentais tout à fait chez moi. Bien sûr, il me manquait mes parents, mais j'avais mes sœurs et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Depuis que Jacob s'était également installé à New York, nous nous voyions plus souvent et cela nous rapprochait, au grand dam du lutin qui n'avait jamais pu le supporter.

- **Qu'est-ce que ce chien fait encore ici ?** Me demanda t' elle.

- **Tu veux bien parler autrement Alice !** Rouspétai je.

- **Je parlerai autrement lorsque tu auras mis le chien dehors !**

**- Toi, tu es de mauvais poil ! **Remarquai je. **Tu n'as plus baisé depuis trop longtemps ?**

**- J'essaie de faire mariner Jasper, mais pendant ce temps-là, moi je dois me priver ! **_(N/B : Au moins, cela a le mérite d'être clair)_

**- Je vais demander à Jacob de partir et on pourra discuter de cela entre filles, **annonçai je.

Mon petit ami ne fut pas ravi de devoir s'en aller, mais je lui promis de me faire pardonner plus tard.

- **Il faut que tu le rendes jaloux,** dis je à ma sœur. **Cela va le faire craquer, je le sens !**

**- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin larguer le clébard ? **Me demanda t'elle _(N/B : Sympa la __sœur__ !)_

- **Je n'aime pas quand tu le traites comme cela. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis avec Jake !**

- **Oui, mais…** La sonnerie de l'entrée l'interrompit.

Nous allâmes toutes deux ouvrir la porte et découvrîmes avec joie et surprise :

- **Rosie !** S'écria Lily en sautant dans les bras de notre sœur aînée.

- **Je finissais par croire que tu nous avais oubliée !** Plaisantai je.

- **Jamais je n'oublierai mes petites sœurs préférées,** rit Rosalie en m'enlaçant à mon tour.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?** Lui demanda mon autre frangine.

- **Je suis certaine que Royce me trompe ! **Déclara t' elle impassible. **Vous ne voudriez pas logé votre grande sœur un petit temps ? Il me semble que vous avez une troisième chambre ! **_(N/B : Elle ne perd pas la Nord, elle)_

Alice fut tout excitée d'accueillir Rose chez nous. Nous étions toutes les trois réunies, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle nous expliqua sa situation et comment elle avait surpris des messages suspects sur le portable de son fiancé ; elle était partie après avoir eu une discussion houleuse à ce sujet avec lui.

Elle avait aussi découvert qu'il puisait dans les comptes de son garage et cela l'avait mis hors d'elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous fîmes enfin la connaissance du troisième fils Cullen, Emmett. Lui aussi était assez beau, bien que différent des ses cadets et joueur de baseball comme Phil, le mari de Maman.

L'aîné des Cullen avait apparemment une bonne place dans l'équipe des Yankees, la meilleure du pays.

Lorsque les regards d'Emmett et Rosalie se sont croisés, j'ai vu qu'il craquait pour ma grande sœur et il l'avait confirmé, mais celle-ci refusait catégoriquement d'admettre son attirance pour lui.

Contrairement à ses frères qui étaient moyennement grands, élancés et juste assez musclés pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas de spaghettis dans les bras ; Emmett ressemblait à un grizzly. Il était immense, aussi grand que Jacob qui faisait plus d'un mètre 90 et avait une sacrée carrure pour dissuader toute personne, même téméraire, de s'opposer à lui ; ainsi que mon Jake qui n'était pas mal non plus lui aussi.

- **Je trouve… Comment il s'appelle déjà… ah oui, Edward. Je le trouve très mignon.** Affirma Rose.

Bizarrement je ressentais une légère jalousie lorsqu'elle lâcha cette bombe. Mais je vis sur son visage, par la suite, que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour me déstabiliser sur mes sentiments pour lui. Mais elle avait raison. Il était même plus que mignon, je dirais qu'il était sexy et elle ne l'avait pas vu avec ses lunettes !

Edward était un mec génial. On s'entendait bien et nous avions pas mal en commun. Je savais qu'il était libre et apparemment intéressé par moi, mais j'avais Jacob depuis si longtemps que je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais, s'il n'était plus là. J'étais attachée à lui, bien trop pour le quitter pour un mec que je connaissais à peine et avec qui je n'étais pas certaine que cela pourrait durer. Je n'arrêtais pas de le dire.

Un jour, je croisais une femme séduisante qui sonnait chez nos voisins. Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Je constatai qu'elle devait avoir passé la quarantaine et avait les cheveux cuivrés d'Edward et les yeux bleus de Jasper. Je venais surement de rencontrer Esmée Cullen et je comprenais maintenant, d'où leur venait une telle beauté en voyant leur mère. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, il me sourit et me salua.

* * *

_**[Edward]**_

* * *

Déjà quelques mois que nos voisines s'étaient installées dans l'appartement d'à côté et depuis, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, Bella. Elle était dans tous mes rêves et j'étais désespéré qu'elle ne me voie que comme un voisin, voire un simple ami au mieux. Depuis la rencontre fortuite au Starbucks, nous nous étions rapprochés considérablement et passions parfois du temps ensemble à bavarder de choses et d'autres. Nous avions beaucoup en commun et étions rarement en désaccord sur un sujet abordé.

Je voyais pendant ce temps-là que Jasper ramait pour mettre Alice dans son lit. J'étais content que le petit lutin ne cède pas si facilement à mon frère. Cela lui servait de leçon pour séduire les femmes et penser avant de les jeter. Il était sérieusement en train de craquer pour elle. C'était la première femme à lui tenir tête et malgré sa petite taille, elle était impressionnante quand elle était fâchée. Mais je savais qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à capituler et se retrouver dans les bras de mon séducteur de frangin.

- **Edward on a sonné !** M'appela ce dernier. **Tu peux aller ouvrir ?**

Je lâchai mon livre sur la cardiologie et allai ouvrir à mon autre frère.

- **Salut Frérot !** Me dit il en rentrant avec un gros sac.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Lui demandai je, en regardant sa valise.

- **Et bien, vu que je me retrouve à la porte par ta faute, tu vas loger ton grand frère ****préféré !**

**- Comment cela, tu te retrouves à la porte par ma faute ? **M'étonnai je.

**- Je me suis pris la tête avec Kate pour m'être immiscé dans ta vie affective complètement vide.**

Je le regardai l'air surpris, en l'interrogeant du regard pour m'en dire plus.

**- Je lui ai demandé de convaincre Tanya de te lâcher les baskets, mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Alors j'ai commencé à traiter sa sœur de pèle couille et au lieu de la faire rire, elle s'est mise dans une rage. Et finalement, elle m'a fait ma valise, me l'a tendue et m'a demandé de partir. **

**- Salut Em ! **Annonça Jasper qui sortait de la douche. **Tu déménages ?** Demanda t' il en voyant le sac.

- **J'emménage chez vous, dans la chambre d'Edward précisément. Il me doit bien cela ! **

J'expliquais la situation pendant que notre aîné prenait ses aises dans ma chambre. J'allais devoir m'installer dans le bureau et dormir sur le canapé lit qui s'y trouvait pour un temps.

Le lendemain, je vis une séduisante blonde, que je n'avais jamais vu, sortir de chez les filles.

- **Salut je suis Rosalie, la sœur d'Alice et Bella.** Me dit elle en me tendant la main que je serrais. **Et d'après la description que m'a faite Bella, tu dois être Edward ?**

- **En effet, **répondis je avec émerveillement. Bella lui avait parlé de moi !

- **Je te trouve beaucoup plus séduisant que cet abruti de cabot qui lui sert de copain,** m'avoua t' elle. **Tu es libre ? **Me demanda Rosalie.

Cette fille était très directe, mais je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup. Apparemment les deux sœurs de Bella étaient d'accord sur le fait que je valais mieux que cet indien. Cela faisait du bien à mon ego.

- **Edward tu pourrais aller chercher… **Nous interrompit Emmett sans achever sa phrase.

Lorsque je me retournais vers lui pour lui demander ce que je devais aller chercher, je le vis en train de fixer Rosalie avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte.

- **Ferme la bouche ou tu vas avaler les mouches !** Lui fit constater la jeune femme.

Celle-ci descendit les escaliers en vitesse après m'avoir salué et je m'esclaffai à sa réflexion et en apercevant la réaction de mon ours de frère.

- **JE SUIS AMOUREUX !** Avoua t'il soudain.

Je m'arrêtai de rire et l'observai sérieusement. Je réalisai que je ne l'avais jamais vu se conduire comme cela en voyant une belle femme. Il avait l'habitude de flirter avec elles. C'était un Cullen après tout. Mais là, rien ! Il était bouche bée et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Jasper qui arriva du travail.

- **On vient de rencontrer la sœur des filles,** lui dis je. **Emmett a apparemment eu le coup de foudre !**

- **Si tu parles de la belle blonde que je viens de croiser en bas, elle est canon !**

**- Merci c'est gentil pour moi, cela Jasper ! **Lança une petite voix derrière.

- **C'est normal, c'est ta sœur !** Se défendit mon frangin. **Mais tu es bien plus belle qu'elle.**

**- Et moi alors ? **Demanda la plus belle voix du monde.

- **Demande à Edward je suis sûr qu'il te répondra la même chose !** Lui dit Jasper en riant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas remarqué que les deux autres sœurs avaient assisté au coup de foudre d'Emmett, que je n'oubliais pas de présenter aux filles.

- **Les filles, voici Emmett, notre frère aîné.** Annonçai je.

- **Est-ce que votre sœur est libre ?** Les questionna celui-ci.

- **Elle est fiancée,** dit Bella. Je vis alors Em s'effondrer.

- **Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps.** Ajouta Alice, ce qui ravit le grizzly.

Le même soir, je croisai Jacob devant l'ascenseur et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de haine envers lui et de la jalousie. Il venait trop souvent à mon goût depuis quelques temps. Je n'avais même plus d'occasions de voir Bella et de lui parler. Comme s'il savait et le faisait exprès.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous eûmes la surprise de recevoir la visite de notre mère. C'était la première fois qu'Esmée s'aventurait dans notre immeuble depuis que nos nouvelles voisines étaient arrivées.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte pour faire entrer ma mère, Bella attendait l'ascenseur qui était déjà redescendu.

- **Salut Bella !** Lui dis je avec un sourire.

Elle me répondit avec un sourire également et lorsque je retournai mon regard vers ma mère, celle-ci souriait également _(N/B : C'est beau l'amour)_. Elle avait compris que je craquais pour ma voisine. C'était ma mère et les mères savent toujours tout. Surtout lorsque leur fils est amoureux.

- **Elle te plait cette fille, heu… Bella c'est cela ?** M'interrogea Esmée en rentrant.

- **Oui,** avouai je, en baissant la tête. **Mais elle n'est pas libre.**

**- C'est dommage, **répliqua t'elle. **Mais cela ne devrait plus durer !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? **

**- La façon dont elle t'a regardé et t'as répondu.**

**- Tu te trompes, **la contredis je. **Bella ne me voit que comme son voisin.**

**- C'est toi qui te trompe. Rapproche toi d'elle et elle finira par s'en rendre compte.**

**- A se pourrait, si je pouvais me rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Mais récemment son petit ami vient la visiter assez souvent au point que je le soupçonne de le faire exprès pour m'empêcher de la voir !**

Esmée s'esclaffa et je la fusillai du regard.

- **On va essayer de trouver un moyen pour le faire déguerpir ! **Déclara t'elle. _(N/B : Si elle y arrive...)_

Cette fois ce fut moi qui éclatait de rires et je la serrais dans mes bras.

J'adorais ma mère encore plus que d'habitude dans ces moments-là.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton en dessous ^^**_

_**j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme à chaque fois que je poste! =P**_


	5. Mischivous and cunning mum

**Bonne année à toutes! Voici enfin le chapitre 5 et comment Esmée va s'y prendre pour éloigner Jacob et va-t-elle réussir? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé après votre lecture en cliquant sur le bouton tout en dessous ^^ j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, qui sont ma seule récompense pour mon écriture. Merci pour vos reviews aux chapitres précédents et vos alertes, j'espère que cette fic continuera à avoir son succès, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue. Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez le premier lemon et j'aurais besoin de vous pour me dire de quel point de vue vous préféreriez que je l'écrive. N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans votre review ! ^^**

**merci à Lune Blanche, ma bêta pour sa vérification et ses petits commentaires qui me font bien rire et qui vous feront peut-être rigoler aussi! ^^**

* * *

**5 **_**Mischievous and cunning mum**_

* * *

_**[Edward]**_

* * *

Comme promis il y a déjà quelques semaines, ma mère tenta tout pour éloigner Jacob de ma Bella. Mais ses tentatives, bien que malignes et rusées, furent vaines, à mon grand malheur. Bella n'avait toujours pas quitté son petit ami et s'était même un peu trop rapprochée de lui à mon goût, ce qui surprenait ses sœurs, qui étaient dans le cou avec Esmée.

- **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve !** Avait râlé Rosalie, qui venait souvent chez nous. _(N/B : Moi, non plus)_

- **Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas encore craqué !** Avait ajouté sa sœur.

- **J'ai pourtant tout essayé !** Soupira ma mère.

- **Et bien Maman, je ne te savais pas aussi espiègle, à ton âge !** Disait Emmett.

Notre mère était une femme très charmante et remplie d'amour, surtout pour ses enfants. Donc, quand ceux-ci avaient un problème, elle était prête à tout pour les aider à être plus heureux.

Cela avait fonctionné pour mes frères, mais pas pour moi.

Rosalie avait fini par admettre son attirance pour l'aîné de notre fratrie, attirance tout à fait réciproque d'ailleurs. Mais Emmett ne l'avait jamais nié, contrairement à Rose. Mon frère avait donc définitivement rompu avec Kate, sa compagne depuis plus de 5 ans, tout ça pour les beaux yeux de notre nouvelle voisine, qui s'était installée chez ses sœurs. Cela comblait Em, qui était en plus, resté chez nous.

Ajouté à cela, Alice avait enfin cédé à mon séducteur de frangin et colocataire. Ils n'avaient encore rien fait, selon les dires de celui-ci, mais cela n'allait sans doute plus tarder. Ils se regardaient avec attendrissement et se bécotaient comme deux adolescents qui tombent amoureux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jasper était réellement épris d'une fille, au point de la respecter et d'attendre pour la mettre dans son lit. Mes frères étaient à présent, casés avec deux de nos trois voisines et j'attendais que la troisième veule bien me voir plus que comme un voisin ou même un ami.

Comme Jacob travaillait pour Rosalie, celle-ci avait décidé un soir qu'il avait rendez-vous avec sa copine, de le retenir au garage qu'elle dirigeait, laissant sa cadette seule, car Alice était avec Jazz _(N/B : Pas certaine que le plan marche)_. Emmett, quant à lui, était parti parler avec sa future ex et moi j'étais de garde à l'hôpital ainsi que mon père.

Esmée avait alors prétendu vouloir nous voir, oubliant que nous étions tous absents. Elle s'était donc ensuite rendue chez Bella. Elles avaient parlé longuement ensemble, de moi entre autre, m'avait dit ma mère. Bella semblait avoir bu ses paroles, mais les avait finalement oubliées dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Quelques jours plus tard, le chien devait aller chercher ma belle à son travail, comme cette dernière n'avait provisoirement plus de voiture (Rosalie s'était arrangée pour qu'elle ne démarre plus) _(N/B : Futée la fille !)_. Ma mère avait été assez rusée pour lui faire croire que sa voiture était tombée en panne pas loin de notre immeuble et avait vu, par chance, Black qui était venu chercher quelque chose pour Bella avant d'aller la rejoindre. Elle lui avait demandé de regarder à son véhicule, trouvant un prétexte pour le retenir et proposer que j'aille chercher Bella moi-même. Lorsque j'arrivai au journal, elle fut surprise de me voir à la place de Jake.

- **Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

- **Jacob a été retenu alors je me suis proposé pour venir te récupérer,** lui dis-je.

- **Je parie que c'est pour une voiture ?** Lâcha-t-elle. _(N/B : Oui, mais pas que...)_

- **Gagné ! Celle de ma mère,** avouai-je.

Elle était devenue furieuse que son copain puisse préférer les bagnoles à elle, même si c'était pour une femme aussi aimable et douce que l'était Esmée Cullen.

Pourtant, dès que nous arrivâmes chez nous et qu'elle vit son clébard de mec, elle lui courut dans les bras et lui avait déjà pardonné. Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Elle était sacrément lunatique cette fille.

Pourtant, plus j'apprenais à la connaître et plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus je l'aimais.

Moi, Edward Cullen, le célibataire endurci (sans doute) le plus convoité de Seattle était amoureux ! _(N/B : Qui l'eut cru, xd)_

* * *

_**[Bella]**_

* * *

Ça y est ! Alice avait finalement succombé aux charmes de Jasper Cullen, notre séducteur de voisin. Pour ajouter à cela, Rosalie avait complètement craqué pour Emmett, qui était à présent célibataire.

Mes sœurs étaient donc en couple avec deux des frères Cullen et je savais qu'elles attendaient avec impatience que je me jette dans les bras de leur « petit » frère_ (N/B : Et nous aussi !)_. Même leur mère s'y mettait j'en étais sûre_ (N/B : Elle est grillée notre Esmée)_.

Cela avait commencé par le soir, où j'avais un rendez-vous avec Jacob et que nous devions aller diner au restaurant pour notre anniversaire. Rosalie avait osé le garder au garage jusque tard le soir, me laissant seule à l'appartement. Alice avait son premier vrai rencard avec Jasper et même Emmett et Edward étaient absents ce soir-là. Je fus donc surprise d'entendre toquer à notre porte d'entrée vers 21 heures.

- **Esmée ?** M'exclamai-je en ouvrant la porte sur la mère de mes adorables voisins. **Je peux vous aider ?**

**- Oh bonsoir Bella. Désolée de te déranger. Je venais voir mes fils, mais ils ne sont pas là. Je voulais leur laisser un message si tu veux bien. **

J'acceptai et la fis rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle devait pourtant savoir qu'Emmett était parti, que Jasper sortait avec ma sœur et qu'Edward était de garde.

-** C'est très charmant comme appartement, **avait-elle déclaré en regardant autour d'elle _(N/B : Flatteuse)_.

**- Merci, **avais-je répondu timidement. **Je vous serre quelque chose à boire ?**

**- Bien volontiers, merci Bella. **

Après lui avoir servi un verre de rhum et un jus de fruit pour moi, nous nous assîmes sur le divan et elle commença à raconter la vie de ses fils et particulièrement celle d'Edward. Selon ses dires, son benjamin était un jeune homme très gentil et intelligent, mais beaucoup trop sérieux. Au point qu'il n'avait eu que deux relations sérieuses à 23 ans. Elle rêvait de le voir enfin trouver chaussure à son pied. Elle avait même sous-entendu que nous formerions un joli couple son fils et moi. Je dus me retenir de rire. _(N/B: Pourquoi ? Elle a raison)_

J'évitai de lui dire que malgré qu'il y ait déjà un homme dans ma vie, je fantasmais parfois sur Edward _(N/B : Oh, la coquine !)_. C'était un bel homme et comme elle disait, il était gentil et intelligent. En plus, nous étions proches et avions pas mal de choses en commun. Nous aimions tous deux lire et écouter de la musique classique. Nous étions casaniers et n'aimions pas être le centre d'intérêt et d'attention de nos proches. Même notre personnalité était assez similaire. Je n'avais eu moi-même qu'une seule relation, c'était avec Jacob.

- **Il serait temps que j'y aille,** me dit-elle soudainement. **Carlisle va m'attendre quand il rentrera.**

**- Bien sûr,** répondis-je. **Vous vouliez leur laisser un message ?** Lui rappelai-je.

- **Finalement j'appellerai Edward demain,** annonça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis que j'attendais Jake devant l'immeuble du journal pour lequel je travaillais, j'eus la surprise de voir Edward arriver avec un beau sourire aux lèvres.

- **Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** M'exclamai-je étonnée.

- **Jacob a été retenu alors je me suis proposé pour venir te récupérer, **me dit-il.

- **Je parie que c'est pour une voiture ?** Devinai-je donc.

- **Gagné ! Celle de ma mère,** avoua-t-il.

Je compris alors que celle-ci était dans le coup, essayant de me rapprocher de son fils _(N/B : C'était sûr)_. Était-il au courant des manigances de sa mère pour nous mettre ensemble et y participait-il volontairement ?

Bien que je fusse fâchée que mon copain préfère les voitures à sa petite amie, je ne pus me retenir de lui courir dans les bras et de l'embrasser devant un Edward tout retourné et une Esmée chamboulée.

Par la suite, j'eus d'autres moments en tête-à-tête avec mon charmant voisin, mais je fis comme si de rien était et discutai tranquillement de tout et de rien avec lui, comme à notre habitude.

- **Ça y est Bella, on va le faire ce soir ! **M'annonça Alice.

- **Faire quoi avec qui ?** Demandai-je.

- **Ben l'amour, avec Jasper pardi !** S'exclama ma sœur. Depuis le temps que j'attends.

- **Bien pour vous, depuis le temps qu'il attend !** Ris-je.

- **Hum… Jacob vient ce soir ?** Me questionna-t-elle.

- **Non, il travaille. Rosalie passe la soirée avec Emmett alors il est de garde pour le dépannage.**_ (N/B : Ouf !)_

**- Oh ! Tu seras seule ce soir alors ? J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas de trop.**

**- Non,** la rassurai-je. **J'ai prévu de me faire une soirée cinéma ici.**

Je la vis esquisser un sourire, puis se diriger vers l'appartement d'en face après avoir pris quelques affaires avec elle. J'étais à présent, seule et je plaignais le pauvre Edward qui allait se retrouver au milieu de deux couples à son retour de l'hôpital.

Alors que je démarrais le premier dvd de ma soirée, on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Je fus surprise de voir la personne qui venait déranger ma petite soirée tranquille sans sœur. Edward !

- **Désolé de te déranger Bella,** me dit-il. **Ils ont mis le verrou les salauds et je me retrouve dehors pour la nuit !**

- **Oh ! Et bien rentre alors,** lui proposai-je. **Tu pourras dormir sur le canapé, ça ira ?**

* * *

**Ah ah ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Peut-être pas ce que vous attendez ! lol**


	6. Temptations and hesitations

**Vous ne rêvez pas ! ^^ c'est déjà un nouveau chapitre ! lol je ne pense pas avoir écrit 2 chapitres à la suite aussi rapprochés ! mdr Mais là je suis motivée à fond ! ^^**

**Il y aura en tout 11 chapitres, c'est décidé, j'ai fait mon plan.**

**Des surprises vous attendent dans cette suite et aussi un lemon ! =P**

**il y en aura 1 ou 2 autres par la suite ^^**

**merci pour vos reviews et alertes et aussi à mes 2 bêtas Lune Blanche et Galswinthe!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**6 **_**Temptations and hesitations

* * *

**_

_**[Bella]

* * *

**_

Tandis que j'étais à peine endormie, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et aperçus une grande silhouette masculine entrer et s'approcher de mon lit en douceur.

- **Edward ?** Murmurai-je.

- **Chut Bella !** me répondit-il. **Désolé de te réveiller, mais je ne pouvais plus tenir ! **_(N/B : Le coquin !)_

- **Tenir pourquoi ?** M'étonnai-je. _(N/B : Roh, mais qu'elle est bête, celle-ci. Il veut t'avoir dans son lit, pardi)_

Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers moi, alors que je relevais ma tête.

- **Pour ça !** lança-t-il avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. _(N/B : Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt)_

Il m'embrassait comme jamais Jacob m'avait embrassée et c'était bon. Tellement bon que je ne pus que répondre que fougueusement à son baiser. Il caressa mes lèvres avec sa langue, quémandant l'autorisation d'aller danser avec la mienne et je le laissai entrer dans ma bouche. Ses mains vinrent ensuite se poser sur ma poitrine et je le sentis presser mes seins à travers ma nuisette. Je pressais alors mes paumes sur son torse déjà nu et effleurais ses muscles peu développés, moins que Jake, mais juste à mon goût. Je l'entendis gémir, ou était-ce moi, en train de savourer ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, sa langue qui fourrageait la mienne et ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps, qui en frissonnait de plaisir. Je ne pensais pas avoir pris autant de plaisir avec mon petit ami que je le faisais à ce moment là. Il souleva ma robe et la passa au-dessus de ma tête et vint se placer sur moi. Il commença à explorer ma gorge avec sa bouche et descendit vers mes deux monts qu'il malaxa doucement et tendrement pour les descendre ensuite un peu plus bas. Ses mains longues et fines étaient juste à la bonne taille pour les empoigner.

- **Oh putain !** Exprimai-je alors qu'il introduisait un doigt à l'intérieur de mes parties intimes.

-** Tu es toute mouillée bébé !** Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.** Et tellement serrée ! **_(N/B : Je vais mouiller ma culotte)_

- **Oh oui !** M'exclamai-je lorsqu'il fit entrer un second doigt.

Il fit quelques va-et-vient tout en mordillant mon clitoris et je sentis une vague de chaleur envahir mon vagin. Je criai mon plaisir, qu'il vint étouffer avec ses lèvres recouvertes de mon jus _(N/B : C'est officiel, je n'ai plus de sous vêtement !)_

Il sortit un préservatif de nulle part et l'enfila sur sa longue queue qu'il s'empressa de faire pénétrer dans mon vagin par un bon gros coup de reins qui nous fit gémir en chœur.

- **Plus vite !** Me plaignis-je, tandis qu'il était doux mais trop lent à mon goût. _(N/B : Impatiente, en plus)_

-** Comme tu veux !** répondit Edward en accélérant, donnant un sacré coup de buttoir, qui fit cogner le bout de son sexe contre mon point G au fond de mon ventre.

- **Oh oui, continue ! C'est si bon !** Lui dis-je.

- **Je vais bientôt venir bébé, alors jouis pour moi !**

Il vint donc pincer mon clito et je sentis les parois de mon vagin se compresser contre sa verge, le faisant jouir à son tour. Nous criâmes notre plaisir en même temps et j'entendis une drôle de voix m'appeler.

- **Bella réveille-toi !**

J'ouvris les yeux et sursautai dans mon lit en m'apercevant que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve et que mon amant fictif se trouvait devant moi, en plein milieu de la nuit _(N/B : Euh, je vais partir, et… À plus)_. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et fus contente que le noir de ma chambre l'empêchait de m'avoir vu rougir.

Je priai pour ne pas en avoir trop dit, sachant que j'avais tendance à parler dans mon sommeil.

- **Tu as fait un cauchemar ?** me demanda-t-il soupçonneux. **Tu as crié ! **_(N/B : Un agréable cauchemar, oui !)_

- **Oh ! Heu… oui, j'ai dû faire un cauchemar**, mentis-je. **Tu devrais aller te recoucher !**

Il retourna sur son lit de fortune et je replongeai dans les bras de Morphée sans faire d'autres rêves érotiques. Je n'avais jamais pris autant mon pied au lit et il avait fallu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, j'étais déçue.

Lorsque je me réveillais au matin et que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, passant brièvement par le salon, je vis que les couvertures étaient repliées et rangées sur le divan et que mon voisin était déjà reparti. D'un côté j'étais frustrée de ne pas le voir au réveil et de l'autre, j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à l'affronter à nouveau après ce fameux rêve de la nuit dernière.

Je me demandais pourtant si ça n'était pas voulu qu'il se retrouve dehors. Je devinais que mes sœurs étaient sûrement dans le coup, mais Edward l'était-il également ? J'espérais bien que non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il essaie de se rapprocher de moi. Sinon, ce serait encore plus difficile pour moi de lui résister.

Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Jacob en le trompant ou pire, en le quittant. Cela l'anéantirait et je ne souhaitais aucunement être responsable de son chagrin. Devais-je pour autant gâcher ma vie ?

Mais gâchais-je réellement ma vie en choisissant la loyauté à Jake à la passion avec Edward ? _(N/B : Oui, et re oui !)_

Après toutes ces questions, je me décidai enfin à grignoter et boire mon café et vis que si je ne me dépêchais pas à m'habiller, j'allais arriver en retard. Ma voiture n'étant toujours pas réparée, grâce à Rosalie, je devais prendre le métro pour me rendre au travail. Heureusement, il y avait un arrêt pas très loin et je n'avais que trois arrêts supplémentaires avant d'arriver proche du New York Post. _(N/B : Rien que cela, et ben)_

Lorsque j'arrivais à mon bureau, je reçus immédiatement un coup de fil d'Alice.

- **Alors comment ****s****'est passé ta soirée ?** Me demanda-t-elle _(N/B : Torride)_

- **Calme,** répondis-je innocente.

Mais c'était la vérité, mis à part le rêve chaud que j'avais fait au milieu de la nuit.

- **Calme comment ?** Insista ma jeune sœur. _(N/B : Oh, la curieuse)_

- **J'ai regardé un film en dvd et je suis allée me coucher.**

- **Tu étais seule ?**

- **Alice !** Grondai-je. **Tu sais très bien que non et il ne s'est absolument rien passé pour ta gouverne !**

- **Hum ! Désolée**, murmura-t-elle.

- **Je savais que c'était toi qui avais mijoté ça ! J'espère qu'Edward n'était pas dans le coup ?**

**- Je t'assure qu'il ne savait rien. On s'est décidé à la dernière minute !** Me rassura Alice.

- **Il serait temps d'arrêter Alice, ça ne marchera pas ! **_(N/B : Que tu crois, Bella)_ puis je raccrochai au nez de ma frangine.

Le soir, je fus à nouveau seule et décidai de regarder le dvd manqué la veille, lorsqu'on toqua à nouveau à la porte. Si c'était encore Edward mis dehors, j'allais trucider Alice, quitte à défoncer leur porte.

Je fus surprise de voir Jacob.

Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassais langoureusement, claquant la porte derrière lui sans mettre le verrou.

Je me sentais coupable d'avoir fantasmé sur un autre la nuit dernière, que je fis tout pour me faire pardonner, bien que Jake ne se douta de rien. Nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'à épuisement et je ne fis pas attention au petit bruit que j'entendais du salon. Peut-être était-ce une de mes sœurs qui rentrait.

* * *

_**[Edward]

* * *

**_

Les autres m'avaient enfermé dehors exprès pour que je me retrouve à passer la nuit avec Bella. Vu son regard lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, elle devait sans doute se douter de ce qu'il se passer et croire que j'étais complice de ses maudites frangines ! Mais sauf son cauchemar qui m'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit, ça avait été calme et rien ne s'était passé. J'étais finalement résigné à ce que rien ne se passe jamais entre nous.

Lorsque je rentrais après ma garde, Jasper m'accueillit avec le sourire.

- **Alors comment s'est passé ta soirée ?** me demanda-t-il innocemment.

- **Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, bande d'enfoirés !** Rouspétai-je _(N/B : Du calme Ed)_

- **Calme-toi frangin, on voulait juste t'aider. **_(N/B : Bien dit, Jazz)_

- **À l'avenir, abstenez-vous ce sera mieux ! Car si elle n'a pas cédé hier, elle ne le fera jamais.**

**- ****Il****lui faut du temps Edward, soit patient, elle finira par s'en rendre compte !** Me dit Alice.

- **Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas ! Bon, si vous voulez bien me laisser, il faut que j'aille m'excuser pour vous maintenant. Elle doit penser que je suis dans le coup !**

**- Elle me l'a demandé et je lui ai dit que tu n'avais rien à voir.**

Je préférai quand même m'en assurer et toquai à la porte. Personne ne répondit, pourtant Alice venait de sortir de l'appart et m'avait dit à l'instant que Bella était là en pyjama.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée, je l'ouvris donc, pensant qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

Elle n'était pas dans le salon, mais j'aperçus des vêtements d'homme au sol et entendis des gémissements venant de sa chambre.

Merde ! Elle était en train de… _(N/B : J'imagine la tête d'Edward)_

Je ne pouvais même pas y penser. Je m'enfuis aussi vite me réfugier chez moi.

- **Déjà revenu ?** Commenta le lutin.

Je ne répondis pas et m'assis sur le fauteuil avec une envie de vomir.

Elle sortit et rentra sans doute chez elle pour revenir aussi vite blanche comme un linge.

- **Je viens de voir Bella avec ce chien galeux au lit, beurk !** Se plaignit-elle doucement, croyant que je n'entendrai pas, mais en vain.

Je me levais pour sortir en vitesse avant de casser quelque chose et je vis le regard désolé de Jasper qui m'incita à ne plus attendre avant de m'éloigner de cet enfer.

Je croisai Bella et son… devant la porte de l'ascenseur et descendis les escaliers sans les regarder et sans répondre au « bonsoir » de la jeune femme. Je dévalai les marches au plus vite. J'étais vert de rage.

Je rentrai dans le bar le plus proche et commandai un whisky pour oublier. Ce qui ne fut pas suffisant et me conduit à en demander un second, puis un de plus et ensuite autre chose.

Je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi j'étais là, ni pourquoi j'étais en colère et dévasté, j'étais sans doute ivre.

Une voix familière mais certainement pas attendu résonna derrière moi et je reconnus ma collante collègue. J'hésitais à aller vers elle, mais mon manque d'inhibition m'empêcha de réfléchir et j'y allai.

- **Salut toi !** Lui dis-je sûr de moi. _(N/B : Pas sûr que ce soit convaincant)_

- **Edward quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici !**

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, difficilement pour moi vu mon état, puis je la suivis ensuite chez elle. (_N/B : Oh non, pauvre Eddy ! Fais pas cela, arrête ! Oups, c'est déjà fini ? Dommage)_

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite ! ^^**

**Désolée pour la fausse joie au début ! mdr Mais ça n'aurait pas été le moment ! ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, alors faites-le moi savoir en cliquant ci-dessous, c'est mon seul salaire pour mon travail et ça me fait plaisir!**


	7. abandon provisoire peut-être

**Bonjour à toutes,**

******Ça fait longtemps que j'ai donné de mes nouvelles, mais ma maladie qui m'empêchent d'écrire sans souffrir des poignets (entre autres) ne va toujours pas mieux. J'espérais que ça se serait amélioré mais ça ne fait qu'empirer et je doute que je guérisse. Si par miracle j'arrive à trouver le bon moyen pour arrêter les douleurs, je reprendrai peut-être l'écriture, car ça me manque. **

******En attendant, je suis désolée de vous dire que je dois renoncer et abandonner, j'espère provisoirement! Mais même écrire cette petite annonce me fait mal, je me devais tout de même de vous donner de mes nouvelles, vous qui êtes si patientes et merci pour ça d'ailleurs.**

******Je laisse ce qui est déjà posté sans le supprimer, en espérant qu'un jour je retrouverai le courage et la volonté d'écrire parce que toutes mes idées sont déjà prêtes, écrites brièvement sur papier.**

******À moins de trouver un(e) secrétaire qui écrive à ma place LOL ou un logiciel vocal qui coûte pour l'instant la peau des fesses MDR **

******Je ne trouve rien de gratuit et qui fonctionne sur internet, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas mon ordinateur que j'utilise, ayant abîmer le mien et n'ayant pas les moyens d'un racheter un neuf, j'ai la poisse avec les ordinateurs, ils ne m'aiment pas ! Lol.**

**À bientôt j'espère, je redonnerai peut-être de mes nouvelles au printemps puisque à partir de mars, je vais commencer un nouveau traitement que je souhaite efficace, enfin !**


End file.
